Brian saves Thomas, Twilight, the Sparkles, Sylveon, and the Princesses
This where Brian saves Sylveon, Thomas, The Sparkles, and Royals in Revenge of the Nightmare Family & Changling Queen. in the room, Brian still lays on the platform and then Sylveon walks up to him Sylveon: Wake up! Brian! Wake up! Brian Come on, wake up! a tazer and shocks him awake Brian: AAAAHHHH!!! 'Where am I? How did I get here? Sylveon: You're in Cloud City. And you Force chocked me to death! Brian: What?! Why would I ever do such a thing?! Sylveon: You did. Don't believe me? Listen to ''this! out Judy's pen and plays the recording Brian: (on speaker) "Oh, yeah, Judy? You're just a dumb bunny who doesn't deserve to be a cop! And as for you, Blythe! You'd never should have trained the pets with the Force and you give fashion designers a bad name! And Celestia, Luna, Cadance, you made the dumbest decision to sacrifice your magic, and you got banished to Tartarus, hence why you're big, stupid cowards, Hiccup, you're not worthy to be a dragon master, Twilight, you and the others are excuses for their given elements, and you should have dated a handsome stallion, instead of Thomas, and Thomas, you shouldn't be in charge, I should! And as for.... You! You're too stupid not to invite me to your last stinking adventure!" Brian: Wait, where the hell did you get that recording, Sylveon?! Sylveon: Judy recorded it, you moron! Brian: Sylveon, that was a private conversation! Sylveon: him Brian: Ow! Sylveon: You stink! And now the Jedi and Republic are in the falls again, because you let your jealousy and anger control you and make you join the Dark Side of the Force as Darth Manacore! (throws down Judy's Pen) I can't believe you would stoop to joining the Sith just to get back at our friends! Brian: That really hurt. her Sylveon: Hey, get your paws off me. him back tries to fist punch her, but Sylveon dodges it and punches him in the stomach then he tackles her, grabs her throat and he slams her head several times. And she kicks Brian off Brian: Okay! Come on! You wanna piece of me?! Sylveon: punches him Brian: '''YAAHH!!! her Sylveon: his hand Brian: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! then starts punching her stomach, but Sylveon then flips him over and then pulls back on his arms as she pushes against his back with her back legs Brian: OUCH!!! Sylveon: You surrender?! Brian: YES!!! then picks him up and spins him around before she throws him against the wall Sylveon: You should consider yourself lucky, the Sparkles could've cut off your arms and legs. Or even killed you. Vinny could've killed you. But they spared you. walking for the exit as she picks up Judy's pen You threw in your alliance with these Dark lords! You're not a Jedi, you're not my husband. Brian: Sylveon, we're married! Sylveon: Consider it, a divorce! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna help my friends and children with fighting those ugly buggy equines. And I'm far as I'm concerned, you're no better than Anakin Skywalker or Willy's Grandpa, Brian. Or should I call you: "Darth Manacore?" then storms out the exit Brian: Sylveon, wait! Sylveon: Do not talk to me, and you are off limits to my babies, as of now! TRAITOR!! Brian: Fine! Go! No one's stopping you! walks out, but halfway through the hallway, Sylveon's expression changes to sadness as tears well up in her eyes Sylveon: herself (heart broken) I thought you were better than this. (sniffs as she continues walking out of the room with tears dripping to the floor, as they form a broken heart] Brian leans against the wall, tears well up in his own eyes Brian: (looks at his reflection in a puddle of tears) cue: "Love Will Find a Way" begins playing Sylveon: In a perfect world One we've never known We would never need to face the world alone They can have the world We'll create our own I may not be brave or strong or smart But somewhere in my secret heart I know Love will find a way Anywhere I go I'm home If you are there beside me Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way Brian: I was so afraid Now I realize Love is never wrong And so it never dies There's a perfect world Shining in your eyes Brian and Sylveon: And if only they could feel it too The happiness I feel with you They'd know Love will find a way Anywhere we go We're home If we are there together Like dark turning into day Somehow we'll come through Now that I've found you Love will find a way I know love will find a way cuts back to the battle is still fighting the increasing Changling Army Sylveon walks out Glaceon: Mom! run up to Sylveon Umbreon: What happened to Brian? Sylveon: He got left behind. Now, we got a battle to win! Force deploys her Sabers and ignites the blades Glaceon: Alright! Now for some real action! then draws and ignites her saber rest of the Eeveelutions draw and ignite their sabers they charge into the battle a new shuttle lands out comes Nightmare Moon, Nightmare Hiro, King Sombra, Chrysalis, and Discord King Sombra: Look at this. Queen Chrysalis: Soon, my changlings will have all of those creeps eradicated and we will soon be in control of all the galaxy! King Sombra: Thomas, the Sparkles, the Royals, and Sylveon But first, it is time to eradicate the only beings left that will try to take our only chance away from us. then starts conjuring up dark magic and then he starts adding in Force Lightning within it, as his eyes start giving his signature green glow Brian: makes it outside and and looks over then notices Sombra warming up a Force Lightning/Dark magic blast and then looks over at Thomas, the Sparkles, the Royals, and Sylveon King Sombra: fires Brian: in the way (as Zuko) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''blasted in the chest and rolls on the ground, and stops on his back Sylveon: '''BRIAN!!!!! then turns towards the 5 dark lords and then fires her Bowcaster at them, which strikes Sombra right on the right side of his hip! King Sombra: back a few feet AAAAH!!!! Nightmare Moon: Sombra! four other dark lords race over to Sombra as Sylveon races for Brian. Sylveon: Someone do something! the Wonderbolt Medics race into the scene and warms up a defibrillator Medic #1: Clear! Brian Medic #2: Do it again! Medic #1: Clear! Brian again after checking Brian over, the medic says Medic #1: He's dead. Sylveon: NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! on top of him then looks over and drops his saber, and falls on his knees Sylveon: Brian, please! I love you! Please come back to us! I LOVE YOU!!! up in the afterlife, Brian is walking around a clouded area Brian: Why I am? Am I.. dead? ????: We've been watching you for a long, long time. Brian: Who said that? from the shadows appears Obi-Wan Kenobi, Master Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker's spirits Anakin: You, almost turned like me but you stopped yourself from going full Sith Apprentice. Yoda: And, give your life for your loved ones, you have. Redeem yourself, you did. Obi-Wan: And now, you will return to the real world. Anakin: And take good care of your loved ones, Brian. You're a good Jedi Knight. 3 then send Brian's spirit back to the real world and Brian wakes up Brian: I love you! and Sylveon kiss Twilight: Brian! Cadance: You're okay! Vinny: Bro! Sylveon: You saved us. You saved me! Brian very tightly The Brian I know and love is back! Brian: It was my duty. Guys, I just wanted you to know. I'm sorry. Edd: Uhm Brian, this is no time for... Brian: No really! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say all this things! Willy, I'm sorry for mocking Magul, Blythe, I'm sorry I insulted you, and the other pets for being Jedi, Twilight, I'm sorry for saying that you guys don't deserve the Elements of Harmony! Hiccup, you're worthy to be a dragon master, Judy you deserve to be a cop! And I just want to say you guys... Raphael I love you! I love you guys so much! Nightmare Moon shows up Nightmare Moon: snarling So, this is the path you chose? After all we offered you?! Brian: No! These are my friends! My family! I'm not leaving them, not even for all of the Force knowledge that the super high ranked Sith Lord or Jedi Master had! Nightmare Moon: So be it. Then You will be the first to go. deploys both of her Sabers and ignites the blades Come, my apprentice! Help me to destroy this traitor! Nightmare Hiro: As you wish, my master. then draws and ignites his own Saber Brian: and ignites his saber Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts